What is life like with a brother?
by Karen-chan
Summary: Rafe has a little brother, and the ending to the story may be a little different then you know.
1. Childhood Days

This is my first Pearl Harbor fic. I got PH for Christmas, and it is a great movie!   
So, lets say.. Rafe had a lil bro. Everybody is saying that he has a lil sis.. So, I wanted  
to be a little more original. Sorry if its not that good, this is a weird attempt at   
making fics. :)  
Rafe is 7, Danny is 6, and Alex is 4 when the story begins  
So, anyways..   
  
  
  
Ch.1 - - Childhood Days  
  
"C'mon Danny! Don't be a scardey cat!"  
Danny walked slowly towards Rafe. Rafe wanted to jump off of the barn with Danny's paper wings.  
"Rafe... are you sure its gonna work? Your gonna fall and hurt yourself!"  
"Awww... Don't spoil all the fun! I'm just gonna test it ok?"  
Rafe looked down and saw his best friend shake his head in disaproval. Rafe didn't care, he wanted  
to fly! So, he jumped off, and fell to the ground. There was a loud crack, and Rafe yelled.  
"Ow!!! AHHH!!! It hurts! It hurts!"  
Danny ran over to check him out. He realized that he broke his leg, and he didn't know what  
to do. Alex ran outside, and then saw Rafe on the ground, and Danny hovering over him.  
"Mommy!!! Rafe fell down!" Alex yelled loudly.  
Sandra McCawley ran out of her house and saw her son.  
"Rafe! What did you do now??" She gasped as she saw his leg.  
"Alex, honey, get your father! Danny, why don't you help me bring Rafe inside?"  
"Yes ma'm." Danny said.  
"Daddy! Rafefelldownandnowheishurt!" Alex babbled. "Mommysaystogetyou, so you have to come help!"  
Matthew McCawley went to the barn to see what all the comotion was about.   
He heard his wife and Danny speaking.  
"Did Rafe jump off the barn again?" Sandra asked.  
"Yes ma'm. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me." Danny replied.  
"Suureee..." Rafe slurred out.  
Matthew walked over and carried his son into the house.  
"His leg is broken. It will heal, but, after a few months" Sandra told her husband.  
"Is this the third time?" asked Matthew.  
"No, it is only the second, but he broke his arm last time, remember?" Sandra replied.  
"Its a good thing you are a nurse, Sandra. Otherwise the doctor's would be chargin' us by the hour."  
"Mommy, is Rafe dead?" Alex asked.  
"Oh, no dear! He just broke his leg again. Now, don't be like Rafe, and stay on the ground.  
We don't want you to break any bones, okay, Alex?"  
"Okay!" Alex piped.  
Danny stood to the side, and somehow, he thought, this was all his fault.   
"Um.. Mrs. McCawley, I'll go home now." Danny said.  
"Okay, be sure to come back tommorow, or Rafe will try to go over there!" Sandra said.  
"Yes ma'm."  
  
  
...The next day...  
  
"Ow! Mom, that hurts.. owww!! Mooommm! That hurts!" Rafe yelled.  
"Its your fault for jumping off the barn again. Didn't I tell you that this would happen?"  
"Sorry.. Ow! You know, you don't haffta wrap up my leg!" Rafe said.  
"Yes I do, and look, Danny is here. So, be quiet, and let me finish wrapping your leg."  
"Yes ma'm.." Rafe said, pouting.  
"Hey Rafe." Danny said. "Sorry about your leg."   
"Why? I fell down by myself. Maybe you should make them wings again, and I can jump again!"  
"Next time, you should let me jump."  
"You? But, you might get hurt! And, that would be bad. Your dad would hate me for real then!"  
"I guess." Danny wondered why Rafe always protected him so much. They were like brothers.  
"Well, I can't stay long, 'cause Daddy wants me to help him. Bye." Danny said as he left.  
"Yeah, see ya." Rafe now sat in his room alone. Matthew entered, and he brought Rafe some water.  
"You know, if you keep on breaking your bones like that, you can't become a pilot." Matthew said.  
"Really!!?? Your lying, right?"  
"Nope, I suggest you stop jumping off the barn for a while. Or, you might never become a pilot."  
"Yes sir. Daddy, how come a person can't be a pilot when he breaks his bones? I wanted to  
jump again later."  
"Don't even try jumping. Um.. its 'cause if you break a bone too much, it becomes useless.  
So, you need all of your bones to become a pilot. Understand?"  
Rafe nodded, even though he didn't understand. He decided he would stop the barn roof jumping  
for a while. Just long enough to make his parents happy.  
  
  
  
...One year later...  
  
  
"Rafe, lets go swimming." Alex said.  
"No, its too early!" Rafe replied.  
"I'm gonna tell mom that you broke her glass cup then!"   
"Alexander McCawley! You better not! Look, I'm awake! Okay?"  
"Lets go swimming."  
"Fine. Lets go find Danny."  
"Okay!" Alex ran out to find Danny. When he came back, Danny in hand, he found Rafe back in bed.  
"Ra-fe! I'm gonna go tell mom right now! Mooomm!!" Alex yelled.  
Rafe bolted out of bed, and put on some overalls. "Alex, be quiet! See, I'm awake! I'm going!"  
Alex smirked, and followed the boys to the lake. When they got there, Rafe jumped in, getting  
everybody wet. Danny jumped in next, and splashed water all over Rafe. Next, they both splashed  
Alex, until Alex was wet from head to toe. They played in the water for a long time. When they   
walked home, Danny and Rafe decided to play pilot. Alex, of course, wanted to play too.  
"But, there is only two seats in a plane!" Rafe exclaimed.  
"Sorry, Alex." Danny said.  
"B-b=but.. I wanna play...Pretty please?" Alex asked.  
"Fine! You can sit with me, but, you probably won't fit, so its not my fault!" Rafe said.  
They all jumped into the plane, and they actually fit into the plane.  
"Watch out! There's one behind us!" Rafe yelled. Rafe and Danny pretended to shoot the fake  
planes that their imagination had created. Alex pretended to shoot too. "Land of the free!"  
Rafe yelled. "An' home of the brave!" Danny added.  
"Rafe, rudder is spelled with to d's." Danny said, and fixed the word. "Thanks" Rafe replied.   
"Hey, look, Daddy is back! So is his plane!" Rafe exclaimed. "Alex, stay here." Rafe said.   
Before Alex could argue, Rafe and Danny jumped into the plane. Rafe pushed some buttons, and   
accidently turned on the plane. Alex could hear Danny and Rafe yelling, "Wer'e flying!   
We're really flying!" Rafe landed the plane, and both boys realized the trouble they were in.   
Alex saw Mr. Walker pass by him. Mr. Walker hadn't even noticed Alex.   
"Boy! I told you not to play with this stupid boy who can't even read!"  
"He's not stupid Daddy!" Danny yelled.  
Mr. Walker slapped Danny, and he fell to the floor. Alex saw Rafe tense. Rafe ran up, and got a  
wooden stick, and hit Mr. Walker. "Let him alone!" Rafe yelled. "You dirty german!"  
"I fought the German. And, I pray to God, that nobody has to see what I saw." Mr. Walker replied, as  
he walked away.  
A/N: Sorry, I dont know the exact words spoken. XD  
"Your my best friend." Danny told Rafe. "Daddy!" Danny ran off to his father.  
Rafe stood there, with the stick still in his hands.  
"Rafe?" Alex asked in a tiny voice. He had never seen Danny's dad so mean before.  
"You don't know how to read?" Alex questioned.  
Rafe whirled around and said sharply, "I can read, I just got a few problems with letters, thats all.  
Lets go inside. Don't tell mommy, or daddy about what happened, you hear?"  
"Okay." Alex responded.  
  
  
  
...Three Months Later...  
  
  
"I'm glad your in my class, Danny. If you weren't I would fail for sure!" Rafe told Danny.  
Rafe and Danny were in the third grade. Danny looked old enough to be a third grader, and  
Rafe looked young enough to be a third grader. Alex was in the first grade, and was very   
excited. "I can't wait to go to school!" Alex exclaimed.   
"Just wait 'til they give ya homework" Danny replied. "Its gonna be even better then."  
When Rafe walked into the class, a group of girls looked towards him, and spoke quietly.  
But, Danny heard them. "Wow, Rafe McCawley is looking even better this year!"  
"Yeah, and we are so lucky to be in his class! I bet he is going to notice at least one of us!"  
"His friend... umm.. was it Daniel Walker? He is a little handsome too!"  
"Oh, yeah, of course. Anybody who is around Rafe must be handsome!"  
Danny shook his head. The girls in his class were just as bad as last year.  
"Hey, Rafe. Sit over here!" a girl cried loudly.   
Rafe looked over and said, "Sorry, Christina, I'm sitting next to Danny."  
"Oh, both of you can sit here then!" Christine shouted despratley.  
Rafe looked at Danny questionly. Danny shrugged, and the two boys sat next to Christina.  
"So, Rafe, how was your summer?" Christina asked.  
"Oh, fine. I almost broke my arm again. But, then I didn't." Rafe said.  
"Oh, wow! You almost broke your arm, again?" Christina exclaimed.  
Rafe nodded, and asked, "Is it okay, if me and Danny trade seats?"  
Christina nodded, and Danny knew that Rafe didn't want Christina to know about his reading   
problems. "Hi Christina." Danny said. "Hey Danny. How was your summer?"  
Before Danny could reply, a strict looking teacher walked into the class.  
"Hello class, my name is Miss Cooper. I am your new third grade teacher. Before we do anything,  
let me explain the rules. One, there will be no speaking, unless you raise your hand, or  
you have permission. Two, there will be no food in the class. Three, you may not cheat, at all!  
Four, there will be no fighting. Do you understand?"  
"Yes ma'm" the class replied in unison.  
"This lady is crazy. I've heard of her, she gives so much homework!" Rafe whispered to Danny.  
"Young man, stand up and tell me your name." Miss Cooper said to Rafe.  
Rafe stood up and said, "Rafe McCawley sir, I mean ma'm." He hadn't meant for it to be a joke,  
but, the class snickered.  
"Mr. McCawley, I will not stand any of your smart mouthing. If I hear another word from you,   
you will be in trouble, young man! Now, lets see, I will take roll."  
After everybody said "Here", Miss Cooper said, "Lets start with basic sentences. This should be easy,  
right? Each of you will read one paragraph from the workbook. Starting from left to right. Begin."  
Rafe was worried. This teacher wanted him to read an entire paragraph! He didn't know what to do.  
Rafe practiced the words in his head, and finally, it was almost his turn. Rafe had memorized it,  
with Danny whispering very softly, some of the words. When it was Rafe's turn, he read quickly,  
which caused Miss Cooper to be angry. "Mr. McCawley, slow down." "Yes ma'm. The boy then walked  
on to the f-f-forest, and found a tree, with a lot of, no, a bunch of, um.. I mean.." Danny whispered,  
"a lot of!" "A lot of bugs." Rafe was beginning to forget the paragraph. "The boy g-g-ot.. um.   
gathered, some bugs, and put it in his bag, I meant, backpack. He walked faster.. no, further."   
Danny kept on whispering the words. "and saw a little, no, large lake, filled with more bugs, and  
some fish" Rafe let out a breath of relief as Danny started the next paragraph. He was glad he  
remembered the end.   
During lunch, Rafe and Danny walked around. "Damn it, that teacher is gonna fail me!" Rafe said.  
"Did you hear me when I read that paragraph? Just hope we start math soon."  
"Yeah, Rafe, you've gotta stop dependin' on me! You gotta learn them letters soon." Danny said.  
"Don't you remember? We've tried! Theres just somethin' about letters." Rafe replied.  
"Hey, look at that, must be a fight!" Danny exclaimed. "Lets go see!"  
"Little boy, betta gimmie your lunch money, before I beat ya up!"   
"B-b-but... I brought my lunch.. I didn't bring a-a-any money!" Alex replied.  
"Boy, don't like to me! Your stupid family is rich! I don't see how, everybody in your family  
is stupid! Your brother can't even read! Ha!"  
"You better shut up!" Rafe yelled. "Leave my brother alone!!"  
"Oh ho ho! Look who is here! Rafe McCawley, no, Rafe Mcstupid! hahaha!"   
"And, look who is with him, big 'ol scary Danny! Danny Walker, whos dad is crazy! I betchya   
Danny is crazy too!"  
Rafe yelled, "Shut up! Stop makin' fun of Danny! And my family!" He jumped on the bully, and  
beat him up. Then, he left the bully on the floor, and told Alex, "You gotta learn to fight!"  
"Whats wrong, Danny?" Rafe asked.  
"You know, he was right. My daddy is crazy." Danny replied.  
"Aww.. don't listen to him! Hes just stupid!" Rafe said.  
"Besides, if both of ya'll were crazy, then why would I be best friends with you?"  
Danny smiled, and they both laughed at the bully who would probably go home, crying to his mom.  
"Rafe." Alex said, "Thanks." "Well, I couldn't let you get hurt, now could I?" Rafe asked.  
Alex smiled and hugged Rafe. "Okay, okay. Its fine!" Rafe exclaimed, getting out of Alex's grasp.  
  
Next Chapter... Joining the what? 


	2. Joining the What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor, or anything along those lines. :)  
  
  
Ch. 2 - - Joining the What??  
  
Rafe = 11, Danny = 10, Alex = 8  
  
Rafe and Danny felt as if they were all grown up now. Whenever Alex tagged along, they would tell him to go away.  
Their interest was still planes. Both Rafe and Danny wanted to be a pilot. Alex wanted to be a pilot too, but,   
Rafe told him, "If there is a war, an' I leave to be a pilot, you better stay home. You might be shot down from  
the sky." So of course Alex agreed. He didn't want his big brother beating him up.  
  
"You know what, Danny?" Rafe asked. "What? Danny replied.   
"I love the summer. Cause there isn't school, and I can do whatever. Why do we have to go to school anyways?"   
"Well, I guess cause we have to learn something so we can be buisiness people."  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna be a pilot."  
"Sure thing, Rafe."  
  
...One month later...  
  
Alex sat in the kitchen with Rafe. Alex was struggling in math, while Rafe struggled in reading. Rafe got  
perfect scores on everything, except for reading. He always passed, because Danny was sitting next to him.  
  
"So, 12 X 12 is what?" Alex asked. "Well, I can't just give you the awnser. Cause you haffta learn it by  
yourself. If I just give you the awnser, then you won't learn anything right?" Rafe told Alex.  
"Fine. Its um.. 146? How do you find the awnser anyways?"  
"Just think. What is 12 X 10 ?"  
"120 right?"  
"Yeah, so just add 24 onto 120, and you got your awnser!"  
"Ohhh, so its 144?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, so, what is 13 X 12?"  
  
...Two Years even later...  
  
"Why did he haffta die?" Danny asked Rafe.  
It was almost two weeks after Mr. Walker's death, and yet, it seemed like Danny was still upset over it all.  
"Well, mom an' dad says its cause he drank too much all the time. Aren't you glad he won't beat you up anymore though?"  
"I didn't like it when he hit, me, but I'd rather him get mad and still be alive then die!" Danny exclaimed, starting to cry  
again. Danny was staying at the McCawley house from then on. Alex sat across the room staring at Danny.  
'If anybody wanted to beat me up that bad, I would be happy to see that person dead.' Alex thought.  
"Danny, I'm sure he is in a better place now." Alex said putting on a smile.  
"Yeah! He is probably in heaven or somethin', and now he's watching you cry. Don't you think he would be mad?" Rafe asked.  
"I guess ya'll are right". Danny said wiping a tear away.  
'Finally!" Rafe thought. "Lets go do somethin'!" Rafe said.  
  
  
Rafe = 17, Danny = 16, Alex = 14  
  
"Happy Birthday, Danny! I'll buy you a coke when we get back from school, okay?" Rafe said.  
"Yeah, okay, thanks." Danny replied.   
"So," Alex started "What did you get for your birthday? Anything good?"  
"Well, before my dad died, he said I could have his old plane when I turn 16. So, I guess I got his plane for a present."  
"Thats great! That means we can race eachother, with the plane I got last year for my birthday!" Rafe said excitedly.  
"No fair! I don't get a plane until I'm 16! And I get the old one too." Alex pouted.  
"Well, when you turn 16, I'm off to the air force with Danny. You can have my plane." Rafe pointed out. "Hey Danny, I   
read this thing in a magazine about a flyin' game called Chicken. Wanna play?"  
"Wait a minute, how did you read a magazine? I thought you hated reading, and couldn't tell letters apart." Danny replied.  
"Well, I got Alex to read it for me, all you do is pretend like your gonna fly into eachother, and then move the opposite  
direction before you hit eachother. Isn' that easy?" Rafe asked.  
"I guess, but I don't know how to fly the thing yet. You haven't taught me how to, remember?" Danny said.  
"Oh yeah. Well I'll teach you tonight."   
  
"Okay, you just push this button, and this button, and then you switch this throttle over here, and then you start  
the engine, you see?" Rafe explained to Danny. After a couple of days, Danny learned to fly almost as well as Rafe did.  
"Okay Danny!" Rafe yelled in his plane. "Wer'e gonna play some chicken, aight?"  
"Uh=huh sure, which way are you goin'?" Danny asked.  
"Lets go left. Or, right. I don't know, you choose!"  
"Um.. right, lets go right." They turned, and barely made it through, but they did. Alex was sitting on the floor,  
watching them. He was very suprised to see them almost hit eachother, but when they didn't Alex decided that watching them  
was too boring, so he left.   
  
"Thats all they do, fly their planes. I wish I was older.." Alex said to himself. It was true though, they flew  
their planes every night, and if not every night, every other night. "I guess I'll go to the library, and read about planes.  
Then, when I'm 16, I can be even better then both of 'em!" Alex said to himself again. "Mom, I'm going to the library! I'll  
be home at six, bye!" Alex yelled.  
  
Rafe = 19, Danny = 18, Alex = 16  
  
  
"C'mon Rafe! Lets have one last race before ya'll leave." Alex told his brother. Alex had just gotten a plane, and  
after reading all those plane books, he was very good at flying. All he needed was some experience.  
"Okay, hold on, I'll get my plane." Rafe said. Danny decided to countdown, because this was a brotherly race.  
"3... 2... 1!" Rafe and Alex took off, and flew around. Alex landed first, so, Rafe lost.  
"Wow Alex, your pretty good!" Rafe said.  
"Sure, you lost on purpose! I meant a real race Rafe!" Alex yelled.  
"Well, sorry, I thought you wouldn't notice." Rafe replied. "Well, anyways. Like I said. Do NOT join the air force, army,  
or whatever. Stay here with mom an' dad, okay? I'll write you. Bye Bye!"   
"Bye Rafe, don't write me, get Danny to write for you, aight? Bye." Alex waved good bye, and knew that he would be lonely  
for the next years.  
  
"Gosh Danny, wer'e gonna be real live pilots! And, I heard the nurses are really beautiful!" Rafe said.  
"I know! Can you wait? But, I heard boot camp is real hard!" Danny replied.  
"Nothing we can't do, right? I can't wait to see those nurses!"   
"How many hearts do you need to break, Rafe? In High School, you dumped all those girls every other day!"  
"No, not all of them! Just half! Well, what about you? You never said 'yes' to any date offers."  
"Well, I just want a girl that is pretty, nice, and cares for me. Thats all, not much right?"  
"Remember Mary? She was nice, pretty, caring, and smart! But, you got rid of her in one day!"  
"Yeah, I'm just waiting, I guess. Look, wer'e here."  
Danny and Rafe walked off the train, and were greeted by two other men.  
"H-hi, my name is R-r-Red. Nice to m-meet you." Red said extending his arm. Rafe shook his hand, while the other man said,  
"Hey, my name is Billy, nice to meet you. Are ya'll good flyers?"   
"You could say wer'e pretty good. How about you?" Danny asked.  
"Great! Well, ya'll haven't had boot camp yet, right?" Billy asked.  
"No. Is it fun?" Rafe asked.  
"N-no way! Just wait and see for yourselves." Red said.  
Boot camp was murderer. For Danny, it was alright waking up a little earlier then usual, but for Rafe, he was never up on   
time. Both of them were able to do all of the push ups, all of the training, and in the end, they were finished with it.  
"Well, now I can sleep in!" Rafe exlaimed.  
"Not really, we're assingned to Miller's group. I heard he makes every soilder wake up extra early." Danny replied.  
"Whaaat? :( Well, I guess I'll write a letter to Alex! He wrote me a letter last month I think.."  
"And your only responding to him now?"  
"Yeah" Rafe said while pulling out a pen and paper from his bag.  
  
Dear Alex,  
How is Tennesee? I just finished boot camp! And, I am still not allowed to sleep in. Me and Danny are asined to Major  
Miller's group. This is Danny. Rafe didn't want to write anymore, so, he told me to write for him. Rafe says, "Maybe  
you should come visit sometime. There is a lot of nurses here. Do you have a girlfriend yet? Well, I'm real mad that  
we have to wake up early. You should have a girlfriend at your age. How is mom and dad? Are they still running around?  
Are you having fun flying? Danny and I have not found a girlfriend yet, but we will soon! I'll see you some time, and  
remember to visit!" Hope you have a nice day. Bye.  
Danny and Rafe  
  
In only a week, Alex responded.  
  
Dear Rafe and Danny,  
Hello. I think I can come and visit when I finish high school, or maybe when I'm 21. I've had about ten girlfriends, but  
I'm only known as "Rafe's brother". Gosh Rafe! All these girls are wanting to go out with me, because their older sister  
went out with you! Is Major Miller still making you wake up early? Mom and dad are great, they seem to be fine in health.  
I've been flying with some friends, and wer'e getting pretty good! Right now, my girlfriend's name is Tiffany. I don't   
think I like her though, I think I'm going to dump her next week. Well anyways, I hope you find a nurse soon. High school  
is really easy right now. But math is not that easy! Well, I'll write more later, bye bye.  
Alex  
  
Next chapter... Alex's visit...  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I kinda dunno.. Well, thanks to the two people who reviewed.. :) So nice! :)  
I kinda jumped around in the years and ages though, sorry about that. I hope you liked this chapter. :) 


	3. Alex's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor, or anything along those lines. :)  
  
  
Ch. 3 - - Alex's Visit  
  
  
Rafe = 20, Danny = 19, Alex = 17  
  
It was May, and Alex was going to visit in one week. Both Alex and Rafe were excited. Danny was currently going out with a nurse  
named Tina, and Rafe was going out with a girl named Jessica. Alex wasn't going out with anybody, he was tired of going out with girls at  
the moment. Danny and Rafe were stationed at a pilot camp in Boston, and Alex was almost finished with school. Alex was planning on   
keeping his promise with Rafe. He would not join the army, or navy or air force, or anything.   
  
"Rafe, when did you say Alex was coming?" asked Danny. It was May 22nd, and Danny was pretty sure that Alex should be coming soon.  
"Um.. let me see.. the 22nd. We are supposed to go n' pick him up at 2:22 p.m. at the train station." Rafe replied. Danny looked at his  
watch and said, "Um.. Rafe, its 2:00 right now. And.. its May 22nd." Rafe looked at his own watch, and gaped in disbelief. "WHAT!!!" he  
yelled loudly. He ran into his car, and Danny went in as well. When they arrived at the train station, it was 2:40 They walked around in  
search of Alex. Finally, they spotted him standing, looking around. "ALEX!!" Rafe yelled, waving his hands in the air. Alex turned around,  
and smiled at the sight of his older brother. "Hey, Alex! You look olld! When was the last time we saw eachother?" Rafe asked after a quick  
hug. "I guess it was like three years ago? I can't remember. Well, its good to see you, instead of having to wait months before getting a  
reply from ya'll." Danny smiled and said, "I only remember when Rafe remembers, he tells me when you wrote, when he wants to write." Alex  
laughed and Rafe said, "Hey, you gotta see Jessica, she is something!" Danny then said, "Well, Tina sure is something too! We've been goin'  
out for at least five months now." Rafe held Alex's bags, and put them in his trunk. Then, they all drove back to the camp.  
  
Jessica was a petite girl at the age of 18. She had long brown hair, which was wavy, and was turning light brown from the sun. She  
wore a short skirt and a long sleeved t-shirt when her boyfriend, Rafe came. With him, he brought Danny, and another boy, who looked like  
Rafe in a way. Jessica concluded that it was Alex, Rafe's brother, because he was supposed to come today anyways.   
  
"Jessica!" Rafe yelled as he ran to Jessica. Jessica smiled and brushed back a strand of hair. Then, Rafe lifted her in the air, and  
set her back down to give her a long kiss. Jessica parted from the kiss and asked, "Is that Alex?" Her voice was soft, yet demanding, in a  
weird kind of way. "Yeah, Alex, this is my girlfriend, Liutenant Jessica Sandler. Jessica, this is my brother Alexander McCawley." Alex  
scowled at the long name and said, "'Nough of the formalities. You can call me Alex." He shook Jessica's hand and smiled. Jessica smiled  
back, and then Danny said, "Jessica, have you seen Tina 'round here?" Jessica nodded and said, "She is in her room. She's brushing her hair.  
She's been brushin' it forever!" Danny laughed, and walked into the room.  
  
Tina was also petite, and was also 18. She had light brown hair, which went to her shoulders, and was straight. She wore a skirt  
that went to her knees, and a long sleeved shirt. She was brushing her hair, the sixteenth time, waiting for her boyfriend Danny to come.   
They were going to go on a double date with Jessica and Rafe. Tina heard a knock at her door, and opened it. "Hey Tina." Danny said.  
"Jessica's been saying that you have been brushing your hair forever. Tryin' to look good for Rafe's brother?" Danny asked teasingly.  
"Alex is here? No wonder you were so slow coming here." Tina's voice was a quiet voice, and sounded kind. Danny smiled shamefully. "Yeah,  
Rafe forgot that Alex was coming." Tina laughed and then walked with Danny back outside to meet Alex.  
  
"So, Alex.. why aren't you dating anybody? Aren't there girls lined up?" Rafe asked teasingly. The five of them were at a local   
resturant. "Well.. I was going out with one girl, her name was Mia Brown. Remember Jenneane Brown?" Alex replied. "Yeah, she was the one  
girl who followed me wherever I walked! What happaned with Mia?" Rafe asked. Alex sighed and said, "She was scary. She tried to make me   
kiss her on our first date. She talked 'bout things that didn't have 'nothing to do with 'nothing. So, I dumped her, but she kept on followin'  
me, and I decided to take a break from girls." Tina laughed at Alex's story and said, "Well, not all girls are like that." The five talked  
for the rest of the night at the resturaunt. Finally, at 10:00 p.m, the boys walked the girls home, and then, went home themselves.   
"Well, that was fun!" Danny exclaimed. "Yeah.." Alex started, "Hey ya'll, I haven't flew a plane with somebody else in ages! Haven't played  
Chicken either, nobody to play with." "Well, I guess your gonna have to remember how to play, cause me an' Danny, wer'e experts at it!"  
The boys went to the camp, and got out planes, and began to fly.   
  
"Rafe.. I don't think wer'e allowed to do this." Danny's voice said. "We're gonna get in trouble again, I can feel it."   
"Well, when do we get this kinda chance to fly 'gainst Alex? Besides, we're already in trouble from doing that double loop yesterday, remember?"  
"That was YOU!" "Hey guys, lets just go!" Alex yelled. They flew, and, did several different tricks in the air, and then, Rafe said,  
"Alright, Alex, lets play some chicken." Alex agreed, and Danny wondered what would happen. The two brothers flew at high speed heading  
straight towards one another. Then, at the last minute, they both turned, but not without having a scratch or two on Alex's plane.  
"Aw man, we're in big trouble!" Rafe yelled. They all landed their planes, and ran off, hoping that nobody saw them. Luckily, nobody did, but  
Danny and Rafe knew that the next morning, somebody was going to get in trouble.  
  
The three boys went to Danny and Rafe's apartment, and stayed up very lete, talking about nonsense. The next morning, Monday, Danny  
woke up with a start. "Its 6:50, Rafe wake up!" The boys had to be at the camp at 7:00. They ran around, searching for their clothes, and  
got to the camp three minutes late. Alex sat to the side as he watched the Captin yell at both Danny and Rafe.   
"One hundred push ups, now! And, by the way, did you two boys know anything about three planes, flying around late last night? One of them  
came back with a huge dent in it! Do you know anything 'bout that?" the Captin asked.  
"No, sir, there are only two of us, why would we pilot a third plane?" Rafe asked innocently. The captin sighed, and went back to everyone else.  
With his back to Danny and Rafe, he said, "Next time your late, it will be three hundred push ups, understand?"  
"Yes sir!"  
  
  
Ahh!! That really sucked didn't it? Well, sorry about that! It was short again, and real boring too. I gotta add more to Alex's visit, so..  
Next chapter: Alex's Visit.. Ended. 


End file.
